


Burn it down

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided England/France (Hetalia), One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<br/>Is be more like me and be less like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn it down

The colors conflicted  
As the flames climbed into the clouds.  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down.

And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know

In this farewell  
There’s no blood  
There’s no alibi  
‘Cause I’ve drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I’ve become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I’ve done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.

And when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames   
And you blazes burn

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I'm tired of being what you want me to be   
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I’ve become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I’ve done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I’m forgiving what I’ve done!


End file.
